


Content

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for  “Come here.”





	Content

“Baby, why are you so far away from me?” Katsuyori Shibata whined at you, who in his estimation was sitting entirely too far away from him. You arched an eyebrow and looked at the small smidgeon of couch cushion that was separating the two of you from touching. 

“Really Katsu?” You asked teasingly. “I’m right here.” 

“Not close enough.” He said determinedly. “Come here.” Katsuyori patted his lap making it clear where exactly he wanted you. Crawling across the couch you climbed into his lap cradling yourself against his chest as his arms closed around you. “Much better,” He hummed shifting a bit so he could hold you closer. “This is where you belong, Y/N, right here in my arms.” You sighed in contentment as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head and intertwined your hands. 

“I’m not going to complain.” You said softly inhaling his comforting scent as you melted into his embrace. Ever since his accident it seemed like Katsuyori couldn’t get enough of you, always wanting you close as if he was terrified you were going to disappear. You knew eventually it was something that was going to have to be addressed, but for now you didn’t have the heart to take away his source of comfort. Truth is, you needed it just as much as him. You were terrified that any day he could be ripped from you. “I’m exactly where I want to be.”


End file.
